Después del Shinsengumi, nuestro destino(One-Shot)
by Yuzuki Rina
Summary: Después de la llegada de la Era Meiji, un samurái sin rumbo, disfrazado de oficial de policía, se debate entre adaptarse a esta nueva época o seguir con el legado de sus compañeros caídos. Solo ella podrá resolver sus dudas y ayudarlo a encontrar el verdadero propósito de su vida.


Caminaba sin prisa por las concurridas calles de Tokyo. La gente, al verlo, se alejaba de él, quizás asustada por la espada que descansaba en su cintura, aunque las mismas estuviesen prohibidas en esa época de paz y estabilidad.  
Y es que si, esa katana era un símbolo de las épocas pasadas, de aquel tiempo que había quedado atrás.  
Ya sonaban lejanas las increíbles historias del Shinsengumi y sus capitanes, las guerras y enfrentamientos, todo parecía tan inverosímil desde que la Era Meiji había logrado establecerse en el país del sol naciente.  
Y junto con el Shogun, el régimen feudal, las espadas, las luchas por los ideales y el honor, había perecido Saitou Hajime, porque el ya no era el, sino Fujita Goro, un oficial de policía del gobierno Meiji.  
Se preguntó una vez más porque estaba allí. El haber sobrevivido a la batalla de Aizu, a aquel lugar que creía que sería su tumba, lo incitaba a pensar que quizás aun había algo que pudiera hacer para defender sus ideas, aun en esa época donde la palabra "samurái" era blasfemia.  
Pero, cuáles eran sus ideales? Por qué debía luchar? Las guerras del nuevo gobierno y el Bakufu se habían llevado al Shinsengumi, su única razón de ser desde hacía años. Pero, pensándolo bien, no había vivido todo ese tiempo luchando por un ideario ajeno solo por compromiso? Acaso alguna vez se había preguntado qué creía de todo este asunto por el que día a día había puesto en juego su vida? Porque jamás se había cuestionado el ser partícipe del movimiento a favor del shogunato, limitándose a acatar las órdenes de aquel grupo al que había jurado lealtad por aceptarlo pese a ser zurdo. El había prometido su existencia al Shinsengumi, no al Shogun.  
Pero, si ese era el caso, el nuevo sistema también lo había incluido en sus filas policiacas, y si de todas formas, ahora el ser diestro o no, no importaba, no en ese nuevo mundo en el que el bushido ya no tenía lugar. Sin embargo, usando el mismo criterio que en el pasado, ahora no debía lealtad al nuevo gobierno también como gratitud por incluirlo? Entonces, debía su vida a dos doctrinas totalmente opuestas?.  
Pero el Shinsengumi ya no existía, incluso dudaba que alguno de ellos aun estuviese con vida, solo él era vestigio de aquel régimen que había sido abolido.  
En ese caso, qué debía hacer? Defender la memoria de sus compañeros caídos o ceder a la realidad que se imponía frente a él?  
Concluyó que todo esto no importaba. Que esas dudas eran parte de la mente de Saito Hajime, un leve recuerdo de una vida pasada.  
Él era Fujita Goro, una persona sin ataduras, sin relación con el Shinsengumi, ni con el Bakufu ni nada parecido. Él simplemente era un oficial de policía.  
Quizás, en el fondo, eso era lo que conservaba de la historia de su vida anterior, se dedicaba a proteger y luchar por otros arriesgando su vida sin chistar, sin preguntar nada, solo obedeciendo órdenes de sus superiores.  
"Lo lamento, realmente no estaba viendo por donde iba"-El hombre sintió una grácil voz y una pequeña figura chocando contra él. Bajando la vista pudo ver a una mujer no mucho más joven que él, con sendas esmeraldas brillantes por ojos, piel tan blanca como la nieve misma y una larga cabellera negro azabache.  
"No se preocupe, yo tampoco estaba prestando atención, sepa disculparme"-la joven curvó sus rosados labios en una sonrisa, y él sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas. Aquella fémina era digna de ser una princesa, su belleza y elegancia al moverse llamaron la atención del espadachín.  
"Mi nombre es Takagi Tokio, gusto en verlo de nuevo, Saitou-san"- El aludido se sorprendió, cómo sabia aquella dama de su fatídico pasado?  
"Nos hemos visto en algún otro lugar, Takagi-san?"  
"En la batalla de Aizu, participé en la atención de los heridos, aunque no había tenido el gusto de hablar con usted, pude verlo un par de veces visitar a sus camaradas lesionados"-Aquello le llamó mucho la atención, no creía posible que la portadora de una figura tan delicada y fina hubiese sido testigo de las atrocidades de esa guerra.

En ese caso, permítame darle las gracias por todos sus servicios"  
"No se moleste, hice lo que estuvo al alcance de mis humildes manos para ayudar, además, me alegra que esté vivo, todos en su momento pensamos que había sido capturado y ejecutado por el enemigo, aunque por lo que veo, ya no está en contra de este nuevo gobierno, cierto?" La joven observó el uniforme masculino. El pelimorado sonrió levemente.  
"Eso ni siquiera yo lo sé, quizás haya estado equivocado en aquel tiempo, o puede que ahora este obrando mal, quizás deba de dejar atrás mi pasado como Saito Hajime, o deba negar mi presente como Fujita Goro, solo el destino lo sabe"- él no sabía porque estaba exponiendo todas sus debilidades ante ella, pero, por alguna razón, se sentía mejor al expresar sus dudas sobre sí mismo, sobre quien era.  
"Creo que no debería hacer ni una cosa ni la otra, quizás pueda ser ambas" Él la miró con confusión en sus ojos, ella solo siguió sonriendo-"Creo que siendo oficial del gobierno, o miembro del Shinsengumi, su misión de vida no cambia, proteger a la gente que lo necesita, una tarea tan noble como quien la ejerce, si me permite decirlo"  
Ahora todo tenía sentido.  
No se trataba de su nombre. No se trataba del nuevo gobierno, ni del Bakufu, ni de espadas, ni de extranjeros.  
Se trataba de cuidar de aquellos que vivían en paz, sin importar las ideologías, las armas o el motivo. Su espada era su forma de procurar justicia, de garantizar seguridad a los desprotegidos.  
Su objetivo, la razón por la que aún estaba vivo, era luchar por un mundo idílico de justicia y paz.  
"Creo que quizás tenga razón, Takagi-san, ha resuelto una de mis grades dudas desde que comencé a trabajar para el gobierno de esta nueva era, le estoy profundamente agradecido".  
"Me alegro de poder serle útil, Fujita-san, quizás el destino mismo ha decidido esto, no creo casualidad que ambos estemos vivos, ni que nos hayamos encontrado aquí, quizás el tiempo tenga algo más esperando por nosotros"  
"Así lo cree? Es cierto que es obra de un milagro que aun conserve mi vida, y que nos hayamos cruzado aquí y de esta forma no es mera casualidad, pero realmente piensa que estamos predestinados a volver a encontrarnos, Takagi-san?"  
"Creo que sí, y por eso, le pediré que haga una promesa conmigo"- la mujer se quitó un fino anillo de oro del dedo índice, y tomando la mano del oficial, lo colocó en el anular.  
"Es una pieza traída del extranjero, quiero que la conserve hasta el día que volvamos a vernos, si es que así está escrito, sino, consérvelo como un recuerdo de aquella extraña muchacha que un día se cruzó en las calles de la nueva capital"-la chica hizo una ligera reverencia-"Hasta pronto, Fujita-san" la joven se despidió.  
"Así será, Takagi-san".

Nunca imaginó que ella era hija de un daimyo. Mucho menos que estaba enamorada de él. Ni que decir que se casarían y formarían una familia.  
"Ya estoy en casa"-anunció. Enseguida, un pequeño apareció corriendo, aferrándose a sus piernas.  
"Papá, mira lo que mamá me ha comprado en el mercado"- canturreó alegre el infante sosteniendo un sencillo juguete en sus pequeñas manos.  
"Tsutomu, saluda adecuadamente a tu padre"- Tokio apareció en el lugar, sosteniendo a un bebé en sus brazos.  
"Bienvenido a casa, padre"-sonrió él jovencito, obediente.  
El hombre revolvió los cabellos de su hijo mayor, para luego dirigirse a su esposa, besar su frente y después, la del niño que yacía dormido en los brazos de su madre.  
"Como te ha ido en el trabajo?" su mujer sonrió "Llegaste justo a tiempo, acabo de terminar de preparar la cena"  
"Nada fuera de lo normal, últimamente todo ha estado muy calmo, por suerte"  
Él dibujó una expresión de satisfacción y felicidad en su rostro.  
A fin de cuentas, todas aquellas dudas que en un tiempo pasado había sufrido, y que aun ahora no había resuelto del todo, ya no le importaban.  
El Shinsengumi, el Bakufu, las guerras, el nuevo gobierno, los extranjeros, el emperador, el mismo Saitou Hajime, todo había quedado atrás. Ahora, su vida era esta, su cónyuge y sus hijos, nada más ni nada menos que eso. Y él no podía estar más contento con ello.  
Miró con nostalgia el anillo que adornaba la mano de su querida esposa, aquel que le había dado hace tantos años, y que él le había devuelto tan solo un tiempo después. Aun las palabras de Tokio giraban en su mente, tan frescas como la brisa de invierno, _"Dado que, aparentemente, el destino ha decidido enlazar nuestros futuros, permítame tomarme el atrevimiento de declararle que he rogado a los mil y un Dioses imaginados por el hombre este momento, solo para poder decirle que desde que solo era una simple enfermera y usted un valiente guerrero, me he sentido profundamente atraída por usted"._  
Ella lo había elegido desde el comienzo, al igual que él, el día que se cruzó con ella en las agitadas calles de Tokyo, allí donde dejó su pasado atrás, para formar un nuevo futuro, en una nueva era, y con un amor naciente, que aun luego de dar sus frutos con dos hermosos niños, seguía siendo tan intenso como en aquel primer encuentro.  
Quizás el destino lo había querido así en ese tiempo, solitario, angustiado, dudoso, para que ella, tan alegre y jovial, llegara e iluminara sus días y su camino hacia la vida que agradecía al cielo tener.


End file.
